


结发为夫妻

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [27]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: “生当复来归，死当……长相忆。”某个夏日的傍晚，她坐在小院里教稚子学诗，合欢粉红的絮影在头顶晃呀晃的，一不留神就背错了句。
Series: 三国 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	结发为夫妻

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

镜子里的人是五十二岁，有着不再光洁的皮肤和依旧姣好的眉目。她抬手掠鬓，将那柄略旧的簪子插好。自从魏军犯边，她已经很久没有心思打扮自己了。

能——喻——斯——好

不知怎的，心底蓦地涌出这句话。三天前他回府时，告诉她的。

出嫁时是十九。放在那个年代已不算很年轻了。新郎比她大十一岁，以无可挑剔的礼节，向每一位嘉宾致意。良辰吉日，同僚们贺喜的话中透着一分尘埃落定：这个出挑的青年——说是奔臣也好——终于肯在蜀中安家了。

她知道他在天水有妻。

这段婚姻不是自由恋爱。用一千八百年后的话来说，是“组织关怀”。她的家世清白，父亲是士林领袖。所有的一切都是为他的前途作铺垫。何不策高足，先据要路津。很多作用也许现在看不出，过个几十年才会显山露水。

是他们，他的引路人和上司选择了她。唯独没有过问的，是她的心愿。

“君侯。”烛畔低语，声音如无心踏上青苔的月光，带着谨慎的试探。

“叫我伯约吧。”倒是他先笑了。三十岁的人，笑起来如旭日东升，许万马驱驰。她的眼前豁然开朗。一绺结发执于手中，渐渐有了温度。

就这么把自己交给了对方。

他不曾对她隐瞒，但也没有透露许多。结婚十年，那个破碎于陇西烟尘中的家庭，仍避无可避地对他们施加影响。他的母亲、妻子、女儿，三位女性隔着连年的烽火，默默注视着两川。那是他生命中无法剔除的部分，也是她永远无法走进的世界。

委屈吗？也许。在他枯坐案前铺纸研墨写好了信，却又黯然揉掉的时候。她努力回忆了一下史书中读过的苏武和李陵，他们都不必纠结于这样的局面。

但这是他自己的选择。他是这么说的。她紧紧揪住他的衣领，床笫间的欢爱刚刚结束，他眼神复杂恍若流云奔壑，自投于此。她迟疑地追问，不依不饶：你对这里，究竟是什么感情？

处则为远志出则为小草好像是下个世纪的名言了。

延熙年间出兵不断。皇帝精明地分配着作为人君的信任，而他唯有恪尽臣道。再没有像他这么狂热的主战分子了。朝堂上的反对声此起彼伏，恰似热油，消磨着这个政权的意气。

“生当复来归，死当……长相忆。”某个夏日的傍晚，她坐在小院里教稚子学诗，合欢粉红的絮影在头顶晃呀晃的，一不留神就背错了句。

七月上旬他回成都述职，第二天便是七夕。皇帝甚是体恤，没有留他在宫中侍宴。一双小儿女久不见父亲，欢呼雀跃，嚷着要去锦里看灯。她含笑取来一枝明烛，“今晚你可得让我们娘儿仨如愿。”

那便去吧。不坐车不乘马，步行在这个城市的心脏。夜色仿佛黛色的琉璃，迟迟不肯谢幕。孩子们兴奋地张望着，一个劲儿地发问，终于困倦了。她俯下身为他们掖了掖衣襟，命仆人先送回去。他一直目送他们走出很远，才转过身，挽住了她的手。

头顶是幽远难测的河汉，映照着街上的攘攘人群。此间夜市颇盛，满目琳琅。他忽然说要给她选个簪子。

不是不欢喜的。他终日繁忙，极少留意于这等庶务。何况，他们已经步入中年了。青春浪漫宛如纸面波澜，方一起兴，便被无尽的政事压下。

他的眼力依然很好，挑的簪子是蜀中最时新的一款。她像少女一般害羞地低下头，由他给她戴上。商贩不识他是卫将军，麻利地讨价还价。他挑了挑眉，便将整个锦囊都留下了。

——不知过了多少年，这事还被兰台的令史们当新闻来讲。秘书令郤正抬起眼，盯住了故作无恙的陈寿，脸上浮现出玩味的表情。

（以下省略2000字）

现在是炎兴二年，上元后三日。城中戒严被打破，乱得出乎所有人的想象。她再一次看了看镜子，这铜镜用了二十几年，早就不清晰了。可是她依然记得他们并肩而立的模样。

——结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。

厮杀声由远及近，叫嚣着扑入中庭。她知道他们的大限到了。不能说毫无遗憾，想到几个才二十出头的孩子，心被拧成了绳。她蹙眉抚着心口，微微闭眼，却有一股独属于少年人的热血直冲顶梁，使她不那么寒冷。

就像回到，年甫十八的那个下午，已嫁人的女伴说起奉义将军姜维训练虎步军的消息。

2016年6月


End file.
